Blower blades of a combustion turbine's electrical generator may be connected to rotors in a variety of ways including that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,087. That patent discloses that a plurality of blades may be inserted within a respective plurality of slots formed within radially projecting regions machined within the outer surface of a blower hub. The slots may be formed as dovetails and may be dimensioned so that the length of each slot is only slightly greater than the corresponding dimension of each blade root. The blades may be replaced by unwrapping a band wrapped around a groove adjacent a slot and held in place with adhesive then sliding the defective blade from the slot. A new blade may then be inserted into the slot.